The Right Life
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Jason is married to Elizabeth and helping her care for two kids that aren't his. But what he really wants is his daughter and her mother, the love of his life. But will Sam be willing to take him back? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is definitely the last thing I need to be doing right now. But I just felt like writing. Laptop charger is broken, probably no updates unless it's this story. Read and Review and maybe I'll update Secrets, Convenience, The Family Life, and The True Meaning of Friendship soon!**

**~Ana~**

All Jason could hear was laughter. He watched as his "family" swam in the in ground pool that was set up in the backyard of he and Sam's vacation home. He wished Elizabeth wasn't there.

"Get in, Jase!" 7 year old Cameron said. The curly haired boy laughed.

"I can't." Jason told him. He watched as Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake sat in the pool. They shouldn't be here. This was for his real family. Sam and their children should be there, not Elizabeth and her kids.

"Come on, honey." Elizabeth begged. Jason cringed at the name.

"I have work." He turned to walk out.

"I love you!" she called after him. He pretended he didn't hear her.

Sam laughed as her daughter squirted whipped cream all over herself. "Baby, not like that!"

They sat at the counter in Kelly's, eating their ice cream sundaes. They were completely unaware that the bell rang and the person that Sam wanted with her and her daughter more than anything in the world came in.

"Hi." Jason said awkwardly.

"Hi." Sam stopped laughing. She focused on her daughter. "Where is your wife and kids?"

"Who?" he asked, then it dawned on him that she was talking about Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake. "Oh, them. At our vacation…I mean my vacation house."

"Jason."

"Sam." They spoke at the same time. "You go first."

"I have some, news." Sam said. She looked around Kelly's and spotted the young blondes. "Honey, go talk to Aunt Maxie and Lulu."

"Okay." Jason watched as the little girl walked away. He saw Lulu turn and look at them and knew she understood immediately. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Lulu and Maxie were his daughter's aunts but she didn't even know he was her father.

"Um, I know that she's not important compared to the boys and Elizabeth, but Olivia has a dance recital coming up. Do you want to go?"

"She's my biological child, unlike those boys, Sam. She will always be important to me. You will always be the love of my life. You and our daughter are everything to me."

"That's funny, Jason. If we're so important to you, why are you married to Elizabeth and taking care of two kids that aren't yours!" she yelled. Sam stopped herself and laughed quietly. "It's not even worth it." She stood up. "Maybe it would be better if you didn't come."

"I'll be there if not for Olivia, than for you."

"I don't need you, Jason." She sighed. "Carly's daughter Eva is dancing with Olivia. You should probably sit with them."

"I want to sit with you."

"I don't think Elizabeth will want to sit by me."

"I'm not bringing her." He said. Sam thought she heard a hint of disgust in his voice. "I'm sitting with you. We are going to support our daughter together."

"Fine." Sam shook her head. "Port Charles Elementary, Saturday at 2:00. She's on the first grade team."

"I know my daughter is 6, Sam. I know she's in 1st grade."

"Come on, Liv." Sam picked up her child and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat her little girl on the counter in the bathroom. She was small, undoubtedly inherited from her mother. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes shaped like her mother's. She was exactly like Sam, except for her blue eyes.

She started to curl Olivia's long hair. The child sat still, but started to talk to her mother about everything she could think of. Finally, the question Sam had been waiting for had come up.

"Who was that guy at Kelly's?" Olivia asked.

"What do you mean, Livvie?"

"That tall guy. You told me to go to Aunt Maxie and Aunt Lulu so you could talk to him. Is that your friend?"

"You could say that." Sam said with a small smile.

"What's his name?"

"Jason."

"Oh. Are you almost done with my hair?" Sam was relieved that Olivia didn't ask the Daddy question.

"Yes."

Sam carried Olivia into Port Charles Elementary. The little girl was wearing a blue tutu and had on blue eye shadow, just like the other girls. Sam spotted Carly and went over.

"Hey Car." The women hugged. "Hi Miss Eva."

"Hi Aunt Sammy!" Eva wrapped her arms around Sam. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Girls, I see your instructor." Carly said. "Why don't you go to your team?"

"Okay!" Eva hugged Carly and ran.

"Bye Mommy." Olivia let Sam kiss her head. She hugged her mother.

"Good luck, Livvie." The child smiled and ran after Eva.

"Did you invite Jason?"

"Yes." Sam looked around. "He insisted on sitting next to me, even though I told him that Elizabeth wouldn't like that. He told me that he is completely dedicated to me and Livvie and that we are his life. Yeah, right. That's why he's with Elizabeth and her kids."

They both turned just in time to see Jason, Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake walk in. Jason was holding Cam's hand and he had 4 year old Jake in his arms.

Elizabeth waved enthusiastically at them. Sam shook her head slightly. "Is she stupid?" she whispered to Carly. The blonde just laughed and waved back.

"Hey ladies! It's a beautiful stage, isn't it? Jason said that he had to come here and I just decided to tag along. I thought the boys would like to see some entertainment." She smiled widely. "Are your girls performing?"

"Olivia is on the first grade team." They all turned to see Alexis standing there in her business suit. "Carly, Elizabeth." She said. "Samantha."

"Alexis." The older woman took a manila envelope out of her bag. "This is for you. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Tell Olivia that I will pick her up tomorrow." She walked away.

Sam ripped the envelope open quickly. She pulled the paper out and scanned it quickly. She felt her knees start to buckle and felt Jason catch her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Carly asked.

"My…my mom just got custody of my daughter." She said quietly.

"She can't do that." Carly said. "She can't just take her away."

"We've been fighting about it for months. She thinks that I'm an unstable person and I will destroy Olivia. She finally took it to court and with my background, she would obviously win." A tear slipped down her cheek. "How do I let her go?"

"You can fight this, Sam." Jason said.

"Oh, yeah. A lawyer against an ex con. I wonder who will win." She said sarcastically.

"_Please take your seats. The show will begin shortly."_ They all went and sat down. Carly squeezed Sam's hand.

"Just be strong for today. You have to for Livvie. I'll help you fight this, Sam. I promise." They smiled sadly as they watched their daughters.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me?" Olivia yelled, running into her mother's opened arms.

"Yeah baby! You were awesome!" she said. Jason watched as her face fell slightly.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. "Did I do something bad?"

"No!" Sam hugged her daughter, laughing. "No baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Um, Livvie, you're going to go stay with Alexis for a while."

"Why? She's mean."

"Olivia, the judge said that you can't live with Mommy anymore. You have to live with Alexis."

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I won't be bad anymore, I promise! Just keep me please!"

"I want to more than anything, Liv." Sam whispered. "But I can't." Silent tears slipped down the mother's cheeks. Olivia began to hit Sam.

"Why are you being mean!" she yelled. She continued to angrily hit her mother. Sam grabbed Olivia's wrists and watched as her daughter finally cried. "I want you Mommy!"

Sam picked up Olivia. Jason watched Sam cry, holding the child that only he, Sam, and Carly knew was his.

"It'll be okay, Olivia." Elizabeth told the child. "Auntie Elizabeth will try to help you."

"Who are you?" Olivia asked, wiping away her tears. She hated to show weakness, much like her parents.

"My name is Elizabeth." The woman said, smiling overly happy.

"And you're Jason." Olivia said, pointing to Jason. "Mommy's friend from Kelly's."

"Yes."

Olivia wiggled from Sam's grasp. "Will you help my Mommy while I'm gone?"

"I will."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged his baby girl for the first time.

_Flashback: A little over 6 years ago_

_Jason shuffled his feet nervously as he stood in the doorway to Sam's hospital room. She was lying peacefully with their daughter in her arms._

"_I'm so happy you're here, Olivia Dakota." She whispered. "You're Daddy and I will take such good care of you." She looked up. "Hi Jase."_

"_Sam, we can't do this." He said as his heart broke. "I can't be with you or her."_

"_Olivia." Sam supplied. "Her name is Olivia."_

"_Olivia." He whispered, smiling slightly. "I can't do it."_

"_What, Jason?"_

"_I can't take care of her. I…I can't be with you."_

"_What?" her eyes filled with tears. "Why?"_

"_Michael, he was shot not too long ago. I can't risk that happening to Olivia, or you again." He added quietly._

"_You can't spend your life worrying." She said. _

"_I'm sorry." He looked into her brown eyes. "She can't have my last name. You can't live with me anymore."_

"_I'm not giving up, Jason." She said with determination in her voice._

"_Sam, please. Don't do this…"_

"_Don't do what?" she yelled, scaring Olivia. "I trust you with my life. I trust you with our daughter's life!"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

Olivia pulled away from Jason and went to Sam. She lifted her daughter and Jason watched as tears filled her eyes, just like the day he left.

* * *

**What did you think of the update?**

**Will Jason tell Elizabeth about Olivia?**

**How will she react to being taken by Alexis?**

**Does Alexis have another motive?**

**What will Sam do now that her daughter is being taken?**

**Will Livvie figure out that Jason is her father?**

**What will Jason do about Sam and Elizabeth?**

**Who does he really want?**

**If you don't review, I'm not continuing because that means you don't like it. So, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up the next morning with tears running down her face. She had been dreading this moment. She looked over and saw that Olivia was still sleeping beside her.

"_Mommy, why do I have to go stay with Alexis? She's mean and I hate her!"_

"_I know, Livs, but the judge said…"_

"_Screw the judge!" she interrupted._

"_Olivia Dakota!" Sam yelled. "Do not ever say that again!"_

"_Sorry, Mommy." She sighed. "I want to stay with you."_

"_I want that more than anything in this world, baby. But right now you have to stay with her. I promise that I will fight as hard as I can to get you back."_

"Mommy?" Sam looked over and saw Olivia's beautiful blue eyes staring into hers.

"Hey baby."

"Is the witch here yet?" she said, scowling.

"No, not yet." Sam smiled, choosing to ignore her daughter's previous comment. "You need to take a bath and get dressed. I'll get you some cereal."

"Fine." The 6 year old entered her mother's bathroom and turned on the water.

Sam had spent the whole afternoon doing whatever Olivia wanted to do. They were now on the couch watching the end of The Little Mermaid. There was a knock on the door.

"Mommy." Sam watched Olivia's eyes get wide. She almost wanted to grab Livvie and run, but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere.

"I know, baby. I know." She went over and opened the door to reveal Alexis.

"Samantha." She said, looking her daughter up and down. Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, Olivia. You're coming with me."

"I don't want to!" she yelled. Olivia ran and hugged Sam tightly. "I'm staying with my Mommy."

"No you are not. Now get your bags and we'll be going."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Olivia glared at Alexis and the older woman immediately knew that this child was just as stubborn as her mother.

Sam and Alexis hadn't been on the best speaking terms. Since Alexis had tried to control how Sam was raising Olivia and Sam wouldn't tell her who the child's father was, Alexis almost completely cut them from her life. She occasionally saw them, but not often enough to actually know anything about her granddaughter.

"Let's go." She turned to Sam. "Bring me her bags. Now."

"You will not come into my house and order me around, Alexis. You're the one who is taking my daughter away from me when I have done nothing wrong. So you can go get her bags yourself."

"Hopefully she's not as big of a brat as you are!" Alexis yelled at Sam. "If there's anything I ever did right, it was giving you up for adoption!"

Sam leaned down to Olivia's level. "Baby, please don't make this harder for yourself. You have to do it. I promised that I would try to get you back. I'm going to keep that promise."

"Okay Mommy." The child began to sob. "I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie." She hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you so much."

"Let's go, Olivia." Alexis said. She had grabbed the 6 year old's bags and she was holding them.

"I love you as big as the moon…" Sam started.

"And the sky…" continued Livvie.

"And the stars…"

"And the clouds." Olivia finished. "Bye Mommy." She walked out of the house crying.

After knowing she was gone, Sam allowed herself to break down. She didn't know how she would survive without her little girl.

Jason loved the mornings. Elizabeth would sleep and all he had to do was set the boys in front of the TV. He would hop on his motorcycle and ride for hours.

He always thought about Sam on these rides. He didn't know how he had ended up with Elizabeth and not the love of his life.

_The violence had finally died down. Jason was happy, thinking maybe he could have Sam and their 7 month old daughter back in his life._

_There was a knock on his office door. Max entered. "Elizabeth Webber is here to see you."_

_Jason sighed. He really didn't want to deal with her dramatics right now. "Send her in."_

_He watched as she entered, tears were streaking her face. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_I…I'm pregnant. I have nowhere to go."_

"_What about Lucky?"_

"_He kicked me out. He doesn't think that the baby is his." Jason gave her a look. "This child is his, Jason. I'm one hundred percent sure!" _

"_What about your grandmother? Or Nikolas?"_

"_Gram moved to Paris last month. My brother is there too. Nikolas took Lucky's side on this! Cam and I have nowhere to go!"_

"_I guess you can stay with me." He said._

"_Oh, thank you!" she hugged him. "I'm going to go get Cameron from the hospital daycare then I'll meet you at your place."_

Elizabeth had been living with him for 4 years. They had gotten married shortly after Jake's birth when they were both drunk. He hadn't gotten around to divorcing her.

He slowed his motorcycle when he saw a woman crying on a park bench. He realized it was Sam and he ran to where she was sitting. Jason kneeled in front of her.

"Sam?" he asked.

"She took her, Jase." Her beautiful brown eyes were shiny from tears. He hated when she cried.

"Who?"

"Alexis took Olivia. She was crying and begging me to keep her. I'm her mother. I'm supposed to protect her!"

"Baby, it'll be okay." He said, pulling her into his arms. He expected her to pull away, but he was happy when she didn't. He sat their and held her as she cried for their daughter.

* * *

**-The bigger drama surrounding Olivia's paternity was supposed to start this chapter, but I wanted to use this opportunity to show how much Jason cares about Sam.**

**-If you REVIEW, I'll update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam walked into Kelly's and sat down at a table. Olivia had been with Alexis for a day. She ordered a cup or coffee and let her head rest on her hand. She had hardly slept last night.

"Hello." Diane Miller said, taking a seat across from Diane. The waitress returned with Sam's coffee. She thanked her and then turned to Diane.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jason called me. He said that you needed a lawyer. And he said that he's paying for it. Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"Alexis took away my daughter."

"On what grounds?"

"She said that I wasn't taking good enough care of her. My daughter, Olivia, is 6. She didn't want to go with Alexis, but I made her go."

"Okay. Who is her father?"

"I'd rather not talk about this here."

"Then let's go to your PI office." The two women stood and walked out of Kelly's.

Alexis sat on the couch, staring at Olivia. The child's blue eyes were staring back.

Olivia refused to eat or drink anything. She would hardly talk to Alexis, unless it was some smart remark. She had literally screamed all night just so Alexis couldn't go to sleep. She was rethinking taking custody of her granddaughter.

"Are you hungry, Olivia?" she asked.

"Nope." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Are you tired? You were up all night."

"Not at all." She pretended to be looking at a watch. "Actually, I think it's time for another screaming match." She took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. Alexis let her head fall into her hands. What was she going to do with this child?

Sam told Diane everything Alexis had told her, right down to the part where she said the best thing she had ever done was give Sam up for adoption.

"Who is Olivia's father?" Sam didn't answer. "Do you know who it is?"

"Jason is her dad. But only me, Jason, Carly, and now you know it. That was one of the reasons why Alexis and I are so distant. I wouldn't tell her who Olivia's dad was."

"And why is that?"

"The business was at a bad point and Jason left me. He said it was because he didn't want us to get hurt. But if that's true, then why did he marry Elizabeth?"

"I was drunk, okay?" both women turned to see Jason standing at the door. He walked in and closed it behind him. "Elizabeth came to me because she was pregnant with Lucky's kid. He didn't believe it was his and he kicked her out. I let her move in with me, just to help the boys. We were drunk and that's how we ended up married. I've been trying to annul it, but the papers are taking a long time to go through." He went to Sam. "I love you so much, Sam. I want to be with you and our daughter, not Elizabeth and her kids."

"I need to focus on my daughter, Jason." She said.

"Our daughter. She is our daughter, not just yours."

"Who has been taking care of her since she was born? Who didn't walk out just because things were dangerous? That was me, Jason! As far as I'm concerned, Olivia doesn't have a father!"

"We all need to focus on Olivia here." Diane interrupted. "We all want her back with her mother."

"So that means you'll take the case?" Sam asked.

"As long as Jason is paying, of course."

"I am, Diane." He looked at Sam. "I want to know when there are new things happening in the case."

"That's fine." Sam said. She knew that she would have to pick her battles, and this wasn't one worth fighting. Jason would find a way to learn everything anyway.

Sam's phone started ringing. "It's Alexis." She said.

"I want to document this call." Diane insisted, taking out a recording device. She put it on Sam's phone.

"Hello?" Sam said. She could hear Olivia screaming in the background.

"What do you do to calm her down? She won't stop screaming."

"Give the phone to her."

"No."

"Then I guess you don't want my help. Goodbye." Sam hung up. Diane took the device off of Sam's phone.

"I'll be in touch." Diane left. Sam sat down in her chair. She looked up at Jason.

"Olivia was screaming in the background. Our daughter, she is very stubborn. She's going to do everything in her power to make sure that Alexis is miserable."

Jason smiled and kneeled in front of Sam. "She deserves it for everything she's doing to her. And to you."

"Did I tell you what Alexis said to me?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. He shook his head no. "She told me last night that the best thing she had ever done was giving me up for adoption." A tear slid down her cheek. Jason reached out a wiped it away.

"I promise you, Sam. We're going to get out daughter back. Then we're going to be a family." He kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

**What do you think Alexis will do with Olivia now?**

**Do you think Diane will be able to fight against her best friend?**

**How easily should Sam give into Jason? Should she give in at all?**

**Would you rather have Jason with Sam and Olivia, Elizabeth and the boys, or alone?**

**Answer these questions in your REVIEWS if you can. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia screamed up until the minute Alexis walked out the door to go to work. The 6 year old noticed that there were some files on the kitchen table that her grandmother had been working on the night before.

She found some markers and began to scribble all over everything. She picked up 12 sheets of paper on the floor. Olivia picked up a marker and wrote I-W-A-N-T-M-Y-M-O-M-M-Y on the papers. She left them there so Alexis would see them when she came in.

Suddenly, a conversation Olivia had had with Carly a few months ago came back to her.

_Olivia was sitting inside the Jacks house with Carly, her godmother. Eva was upstairs taking a bath, so it was just Olivia and Carly._

_The TV was turned on and there was a story on the news about a baby who had malnutrition._

"_That's a shame." Carly said as she watched the TV. "That baby is definitely going to get taken out of that home."_

"_Why?" Olivia had asked curiously._

"_Because she has malnutrition."_

"_What's that?" Olivia became interested. She loved to learn new things._

"_It's when you don't get enough nutrients, so you get really sick. That baby could die from it."_

"_Oh. Why would she get taken away from her mom?"_

"_Because the mom should have been feeding her daughter."_

"_How do you get malnutrition?"_

"_When you don't eat enough things that could make you healthy. That mom might have not been feeding her baby."_

"_Oh." Olivia went back to her toys._

The 6 year old smiled to herself. If she got malnutrition, everyone would think that Alexis wasn't feeding her. Then she would get taken away and given back to her mom.

Alexis was exhausted. She had left Olivia home with a Nanny she had hired named Viola. She had to get to work before it was time for Olivia to get to school.

She walked into the PCPD and saw her best friend, Diane.

"Hey Di." She said, putting her briefcase down.

"Why in the world did you take Olivia away from her mother?"

"I see Sam went crying to you. She is so overdramatic." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Samantha is not capable of caring properly for a child. Olivia is much better off with me."

"Then I guess we will see you in court." She handed Alexis a manila envelope and walked out.

Jason came into the vacation house. Cameron was watching TV and Jake was playing with some toy cars.

"Hi Jason!" Cameron said.

"Hey buddy. Did you guys have lunch?"

"No. Mom's still sleeping." Jason thought that was strange. It was almost 2 o'clock.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to Elizabeth's room. They didn't share a bedroom, even though she had begged him to.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, coming into the room. He saw her lying in bed with Lucky Spencer.

"Oh, um, Jason." She pulled the sheets over her body. "This isn't what it looks like…"

"It doesn't matter, Elizabeth. If it was my choice, we would have never been married in the first place. As soon as the annulment goes through, you're out. The kids can stay until you find a place for you all to stay, but you are out." He walked out of the room.

**I didn't really know what to do for her, so there was no Sam in this chapter. But don't worry, she'll be in there for the next one.**

**What do you think of Olivia's plan?**

**How will Alexis react to Sam fighting the custody arrangements?**

**Will Elizabeth get herself together for her kids?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Secrets, You Choose, and Convenience have all been updated, if you read those.**

**I have a new story called Lies…GO READ IT!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam walked into the PI office and found Spinelli typing away at his desk. He didn't look up as she entered.

"Hey Spin." She greeted. Ever since Olivia had been taken, her whole demeanor had changed. She wasn't as excited about things anymore.

"Fair Samantha, is everything okay?"

"Alexis took Olivia away from me with a court order. Diane, Jason, and I are fighting her on it."

"Stone Cold? Why is her participating in these events?" The door slammed open at that moment and Jason stormed in with Cameron and Jake following.

"I can't believe she would do this! She ignored her kids for this!" he yelled, pacing wildly around the room. Sam and Spinelli shot each other confused looks and saw that the children looked terrified.

"Hey Cam, Jake, why don't you come over here?" Sam said to them. The boys obediently walked over to her. She lifted them into her desk chair and gave the 7 and almost 4 year old bottles of orange soda Spinelli kept in the fridge.

"Why would she do this?" Jason was still on a rampage. Sam jumped in front of him, putting her hands on his arms.

"Slow down. What happened?" his eyes shot towards Cameron and Jake. "Uh, Spinelli, do you think that maybe you could take the boys to the park?"

Picking up on the hint, Spinelli quickly agreed. "Let us go, little ones."

"Please talk normal." Sam begged him.

"I shall try, Fair…" he paused. "I mean, I will, Sam." He left.

"Its weird hearing him talk normal." Sam said out loud. "So what's going on with you?"

"Elizabeth ignored the boys all morning and I can't help but wonder how long this has been going on. She's sleeping with Lucky. I walked in on them in her room."

"What?" Sam yelled. "She's even stupider than I thought! You're not supposed to cheat on someone at your own house!" he looked at her with a curious look. "Sorry, not the point."

"I don't know what I should do now. I do not love Elizabeth at all, but I can't just leave Cameron and Jake in that house being neglected."

"Do you think that you could possibly fight for custody?"

"I'm not either of their biological father."

"But you have been around for Jake's whole life and most of Cam's. That must count for something, right?"

"I don't know." He looked down into her dark eyes. "I plan on winning you back Sam, no matter how long it takes. I want to be with you and Olivia more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. So if you want me to fight for Cameron and Jake, I will. I want you to be comfortable with this, since we will eventually be living together and married and maybe having another baby…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Romeo. I never agreed to get back together with you. You hurt me really bad my leaving and then getting married." She sighed. "I can't just forget that over night."

"It's time that you live in the moment, Sam." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips that made her weak in the knees. "It's not going to kill you to let your guard down." He kissed her again, but pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I know you're not ready for this…"

"Screw being ready." She kissed his with everything she had. "No time like the present, right?"

He laughed and let their heads rest together.

* * *

**Sorry this update it kind of short. It's kind of just a filler, showing how Jason wants Sam.**

**Should Sam forgive Jason now or wait a little bit longer?**

**Would you like Olivia to actually get malnutrition? (This refers to the last chapter)**

**Do you want Jason to fight for Jake and Cameron?**

**Please leave a REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Would anyone be willing to read my story The Kids? It is pretty much the only one that doesn't get reviewed and I would like to know why so I can improve it. Just PM or Review that story if you have any suggestions on how I could make it better so it gets reviewed!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You are amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

One day. In one day, she would be going to court to fight for her granddaughter. Alexis wanted Olivia, but the child was exhausting.

Since she had gotten there 3 days ago, she hadn't ate, slept, or drank anything. The child was extremely difficult and Alexis didn't think she could handle her anymore. So she decided a different approach.

"Olivia, you are going to eat today. You will drink a lot of water with that food. Then you are going to bed." Alexis ordered.

The 6 year old stood with her hands on her hips. She was starving, thirsty, and tired, but she would never admit that.

"Um…no. Not until you give me back to my Mommy."

"Did Sam ever tell you about your Dad?" the older woman pried.

"No. But I don't need a Dad. My Mommy is enough for me." She smiled proudly.

"She never told me about him either. I think she was ashamed about him. She's probably ashamed about you too and that's why she hasn't been fighting for you."

"No. My Mommy always tells me how special I am and how much she loves me. She promised she would fight for me and she never breaks her promises. So you're lying."

Alexis sighed. She didn't know it would be this hard to turn Olivia against her mother. That would probably be her only chance at getting the child to want to live there.

"Whatever you say, Olivia. When you find out I'm right, I'm just going to laugh at you."

"But I know you're wrong, so you'll never get that opportunity." Olivia thought about it. She didn't need her malnutrition plan. Her mother could do anything, including getting her back without her help. "Can I have some cereal?"

"I knew you'd see it my way." Alexis gloated.

"Oh, Alexis. How wrong you are." Olivia said before eating.

Sam honestly felt like she had a good case behind her. Diane was working really hard to build up useful information and it was going great so far.

Ever since 2 nights ago when Jason and Sam kissed, they had felt more comfortable around each other. They hadn't let it go any farther then just a kiss, which was a good thing.

Sam was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She went downstairs and opened it, revealing Jason standing there with three children.

"Help me, please." He begged. "I have no idea what to do with them."

"Okay, um, why do you have Eva, Cam, and Jake?"

"Carly had to go out of town until tomorrow afternoon, so I'm watching Eva for her. I took the boys too."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Sam asked, moving aside to let everyone in.

"I don't know. I still haven't talked to her. I haven't since they served her with the custody papers."

That had happened the day before. Elizabeth had whined and cried, of course.

"_Jason! I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Elizabeth screamed as she stormed into his office, throwing the envelope down on his desk. "They aren't even yours! Why would you want them?"_

"_Because even though they aren't mine, I want them to grow up having a normal life. You are constantly cheating on everyone." Jason said back to her as calmly as he could. _

"_How would you know who I am sleeping with?"_

"_Hmmm, let's see. The reason why you came to me was because you cheated on Lucky with some random guys and he kicked you out. I know that you cheated with Patrick at one point, and now you're cheating with Lucky."_

"_How do you know about Patrick?" she hissed._

"_I don't know if you remember, but I'm unfortunately married to you. Considering you cheated with him, in MY vacation home, I think I would know."_

"_We're married, Jason. It's OUR vacation home." _

"_The only other person that place belongs to is Sam. Just like the penthouse and all of my other homes. That is exactly why I never took you to Hawaii. It is my home with Sam and I didn't want you to poison it." _

"_If you hate me so much, then why are we married?" she demanded. Her shrill, whiny tone made his head hurt. _

"_If you remember correctly, we were DRUNK, Elizabeth. I never loved you. There is only one person in this world that I love. One person that I want to share my life with. You are definitely not that person."_

"_Who is? Sam?" Elizabeth laughed. "She obviously never wanted you. That's why she cheated on you, got pregnant with a mistake, and then dumped you when her kid was born."_

"_First of all, Sam didn't cheat on me. She is loyal, unlike you." He stepped closer to her. "And don't you ever, ever call my daughter a mistake again." _

_Elizabeth's eyes clouded with fear as Jason towered over her. He stepped back and she frowned. "You're daughter? Olivia McCall is yours? Wow, I see you sank really low."_

"_Yeah, marrying you." Her mouth hung open in shock. "You can't even imagine how much I wish those divorce papers were through."_

"_Why? So you can go off and sleep with Sam?"_

"_No. So I can get back my family." _

"_Where do my boys fit into all of this?"_

"_They're my family now. I've already talked to Cam and Jake. They want to live with me._ _You know, Cameron even said that he couldn't wait until Mommy Sam was with us." _

_Elizabeth's face flushed red and Jason knew he had made her angry._

"_Whatever, Jason! I'm not letting you get away with this!" she stomped out, crying the whole way._

Sam laughed, remembering when Jason had told her the story. At first she thought he had exaggerated parts, but when she saw how much he hated Elizabeth, she knew he was telling the truth.

"What's wrong with them?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know how to keep them entertained."

"I have an idea." Sam said with a wicked smile.

10 minutes later, Jason's body was in a weird shape as he, Eva, Cameron, and Jake played Twister. Sam laughed as she watched them. She thought of her baby girl immediately, wishing Olivia was here to see this.

"Aunt Sammy, Jake fell!" Eva alerted.

"Awww, Jake you're out!" she said with a smile. He walked over and sat down on the couch, pouting adorably. Sam spun the spinner and it landed on right hand yellow. Pretty soon, Eva was on the ground too.

"You're out, Eva." Sam told her. The little girl took a seat next to Jake. She laughed when she noticed how twisted up Jason was.

"Wow, Uncle Jason! You're never going to get out of that position."

"As long as Sam's happy." He muttered in a voice so low that only Sam heard him. Jason brought his head up and looked into his eyes. She noticed for the first time all of the love that was in them.

Cameron was on the ground a few minutes later. Jason was declared the winner.

"Jase, you're the Twister King!" Cameron crowned him. Everyone clapped and Jason hid his smile.

Sam looked at her watch, seeing in was nearly lunchtime.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Go upstairs and wash up." Sam ordered. "Jason will help you." They all trampled up the stairs as the mother pulled their jackets out of the closet.

"I'm done." Cameron announced. He and Sam were the only ones downstairs.

"So, Cam." She said, sitting down. "I heard about how you called me Mommy Sam."

The 7 year old blushed. "Sorry. I know you're only Olivia's Mommy, not mine. You don't want me. No one ever does." He hung his head.

"That is not true at all!" Sam insisted, pulling the child onto her lap. "There are lots of people that want you! I do want you, Cam."

"You and Jason are the only ones." He sighed. "My real mom doesn't want me. She's never around me or Jake. She's always too busy with her newest boyfriend."

Sam felt an ache in her heart for the little boy. He was feeling unwanted because of Elizabeth and her promiscuous ways.

"That doesn't matter, baby." She assured him. "Jason is going to fight for you and if he wins, he is going to take the best care of you."

"I hope so." Sam hugged the little boy and looked up just in time to see Jason at the top of the stairs. He was looking down at her with a smile. She returned the look.

"Come on, Aunt Sammy!" Eva yelled as she and Jake ran down the stairs.

"Let's go." Sam said. She and Jason walked out with the kids.

"Hi Grandpa Mike!" Eva yelled as she came in. Even though her father was Jax, Mike and Eva were still considered as family because of Michael and Morgan.

Michael had been shot about 7 years ago. He woke up a year later, completely changed from the sweet little boy everyone knew. He was now 21 years old and in college as a business major.

Morgan was an 18 year old and he had been shielded from Sonny's business, therefore he was more innocent. He was playing college baseball and studying to be a police officer, like his oldest brother, Dante.

Then there were Kristina and Molly. It was Sam's guess that that was why Alexis was taking Olivia away.

Kristina was 20 years old. She is in college studying to be in college, specifying in domestic abuse cases. Ever since she was beaten by her boyfriend, she has started to do things to help women.

Molly is 17 and in all kinds of writing classes. She wants to be a writer when she gets out of school and she is preparing for all of that.

When Alexis started badgering Sam about Olivia's father again about a year ago, Kristina and Molly had started to drift away from their mom. They didn't think their mother should be so cruel to their older sister. They were now completely ignoring her.

Eva, Cameron, and Jake went over to a table by the window. Jason followed them. Sam looked up towards Mike when she saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Olivia.

"Mommy!" the little girl yelled, hopping off of her barstool.

"Oh, Livvie." She whispered when the child was in her arms. "Baby, I missed you so much. Are you okay? Where's Alexis?"

"I missed you a lot too!" she hugged Sam tightly again. "I'm here with Viola 'cause Alexis is at work. Can I come home soon?"

"Tomorrow is the court battle. I'm fighting for you, Livs. You know that. I'm going to do everything I can to get you home."

"Sammy, their taking our order!" Jake yelled. Sam looked towards the table. Hurt flashed momentarily in Olivia's eyes as she looked at her mom, questioning her.

"Why do you have Cameron, Jake, and Eva?"

"Jason has them and he brought them to our house because he needed help watching them. He was babysitting Eva for Aunt Carly and he's going to try and get custody of Cam and Jake."

"Oh." She sighed, leaning into her mother. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby girl. So, so much." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jason.

"Are you taking care of Mommy?" Olivia asked. Jason felt his eyes fill with tears. He loved when she talked to him. The child looked so much like Sam and he loved to hear her call her 'Mommy'.

"I'm trying as best as I can. You're Mommy is hard to take care of."

"I know." Olivia grabbed Jason by the shirt, pulling him closer. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes." He whispered back. "I promise you, Olivia. I will do everything in my power to protect your Mommy through the trial tomorrow."

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek. She turned back to Sam. "Mommy, when I come back, is Jason going to be there?"

Sam looked at the man she had previously loved, who she was pretty sure she was still in love with.

"I don't know, baby. Why don't you ask him?"

"Will you be there, Jason?"

"Do you want me there?"

Olivia tilted her head and she seemed to be thinking about it. "You make Mommy happy. Of course I want you there." She smiled at him.

Jason pulled Olivia and Sam into his arms, hugging his girls. For right now, everything was perfect.

**How do you feel about this chapter?**

**Did you like the Elizabeth and Jason conversation flashback?**

**Did you like Sam and Cameron?**

**Are you happy Olivia and Sam are starting to accept Jason more?**

**How do you feel about Olivia getting to see her Mommy?**

**Do you think Olivia will start to believe Alexis?**

**Please REVIEW! If I don't get reviews, then I'm not going to continue this story. It's not worth my time to write a story no one likes.**

**Please go to my profile and vote on my poll! It's for Possible Stories of mine that you would like written. VOTE ON IT!**

**REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Her emotions were all over the place as Sam entered the court room. She would be fighting for the one thing she loved more than anything else in this world- her daughter.

Diane took a seat next to her and she knew Jason was right behind her. He gently touched her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"Not if I don't get my daughter." Sam sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think positively. But the only thing she could think of was losing her baby.

"We will now begin the trial." the baliff announced. "Alexis Davis and Samantha McCall are fighting for custody of 6 year old Olivia Dakota McCall."

"Ms. Davis, call up your first witness."

"Elizabeth Webber." Alexis said. Jason and Sam were shocked. They didn't know that Elizabeth would be testifying.

"State your name and relation to the case for the record." Judge Carroll began.

"Elizabeth Morgan. I am happily married to Olivia's father, Jason Morgan." everyone in the court room gasped and Sam let her head fall to the table. She was just glad Olivia wasn't in the room to hear that.

"Mrs. Morgan, do you think Samantha is a good mother?" Alexis questioned.

"As long as I've known Sam, she has always put herself first. I wouldn't consider her to be a good mother." Jason put his hand on Sam's shoulder to stop her from jumping up.

"And have you observed her with Olivia?"

"A few times. She seems to be ignoring her child each time." Sam clenched her fists, digging her nails into her hand to try and make herself stay seated.

Alexis smiled at Sam. "No further questions."

Diane stood. "Mrs. Morgan, it is true that you have two children, correct?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"And where are those children of yours?"

"Objection, your honor. That is irrelevant!" Alexis yelled.

"I'm getting to my point." Diane said.

"Make it quick, Ms. Miller. Answer the question, Mrs. Morgan."

"I don't know where they are?"

"And why is that?"

"Because my husband took them away."

"Your husband. Isn't it true that the two of you are in the process of getting a divorce?" Elizabeth nodded. "But before, you said you were happily married."

"I, um..." Elizabeth stuttered.

"No further questions." Diane sat back down. She knew Alexis didn't have many witnesses; Sam was a good mother.

"Ms. Davis, is that your only witness?"

"Yes, your honor." Alexis's plan was to just make Diane's witnesses look bad.

"Ms. Miller, call up your witness."

"Kristina Corinthos-Davis."

Alexis watched in surprise as her 20 year old went up to the stand and sat. "My name is Kristina Corinthos-Davis. I'm Alexis Davis's daughter, Samantha McCall's sister, and Olivia's aunt."

"How would you describe your childhood?" Diane questioned.

"Well, I normally got everything I wanted from my mother. It was her way of making up for never being around."

"That is not true, Kristina!" Alexis yelled.

"Ms. Davis, sit down!" Judge Carroll said. "Continue."

"My mother was a lawyer since I was born. Her job was always her number one priority, not me or my little sister Molly."

"And when did your mother meet Sam?"

"My mom gave Sam up for adoption when she was born. She met Sam when she was 19, so about 8 years ago."

"And how was their relationship?"

"Rocky. My mother didn't approve of Sam's choices, or her boyfriend, Jason Morgan."

"And they grew even more distant after Olivia's birth, correct?"  
"Yes. Sam wouldn't say who Olivia's father was and my mother was always trying to control the way Sam raised her child."

"No further questions."

Alexis stood. "Kristina, how well do you know Olivia?"  
"She's my niece. I know her pretty well."

"How often do you see her?"

"I'm in the middle of law school, so it is difficult to get away, but I try and go at least once a week."

"And how is Sam's parenting?"

"She's a great mother." Alexis had been hoping Kristina would say she was a horrible parent, but she didn't.

"No further questions."

"Samantha McCall to the stand." Diane announched. Sam was sworn in and she sat down. "Miss McCall, is it true you have been raising your child, by yourself, since the day she was born?"

"Yes."

"And how many times would you say Alexis Davis has seen her?"

"She came around a lot the first month of Olivia's life, mostly to question me about who her father was. When Livvie turned 4, Alexis didn't come around again."

"And when did Alexis first present to you the idea of her taking Olivia away?"  
"About 6 months ago. She told me to either give her Olivia willingly or she would fight me for her."

"And did you give Olivia to her?"

"No. Alexis went to a judge, told them all of the bad things I did in my past, and got Olivia away. She's been living there for 9 days."

"Your past wasn't so clean, was it?"

"No. I made a lot of mistakes and I'm not trying to make excuses for what I've done. But I've changed, for the better. I love my daughter and I am completely dedicated to giving her the best life possible." Sam stated.

"No further questions, your honor." Diane sat as Alexis approached the stand.

"Sam, your past includes conning men, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Since you gave me to a con artist, I had no other choice."

"How can we be sure you won't go back to that life and leave Olivia, or worse, take her with you?"

"Because back then, I had nothing to fight for. Now I have my baby girl, her father, my sisters, and my best friend Carly and her family. I'm not going to leave them."

"No further questions."

"No further witnesses." Diane said.

Judge Carroll looked at them. "I would like to speak to Olivia McCall." the baliff went to a back room, returning a moment later with the 6 year old. She promised to tell the truth and sat down on the stand.

"Hi Olivia. I'm Judge Caroll. Could you talk to me for a few minutes?" Olivia nodded her head. "Does your Mommy take good care of you?"

"Yes. She always helps me with my homework and gives me hugs and tells me she loves me."

"That's good. And how was life with your grandmother?"

Olivia scowled. "I hate that woman."

"Why is that?"  
"She's mean. She always yells at my mommy. And Mommy tries to hide it from me, but I know she cries after Alexis leaves."

"Now your father..."

"You know my Daddy?" Olivia interrupted. Judge Caroll looked to Sam.

"She doesn't know her father?" Sam shook her head. "Would you like to tell her?"

"I guess I need to." Sam sighed. "Olivia, baby, your Daddy is Jason."

"Jason?" she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Then why doesn't he take care of me?"

"Because he used to have a really dangerous job. But now, he quit it. He wants to be there for us."

"Why could he take care of those boys but not me?" Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

"Olivia, I didn't want you or Mommy hurt by my life. That's why I had to leave you. Cameron and Jake needed someone to protect them from their mother." Jason tried to explain.

"Why would they need to be protected from their mother?" the judge interrupted.

"Elizabeth doesn't really think about her boys before she does stuff. She tends to worry about herself more. She neglects them."

"Really." the judge said. "And Mrs. Morgan..."

"Webber." Jason interrupted. "I do not want her to have my last night."

"Miss Webber, I assume you lied on the stand." Elizabeth nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jury, do you need time to consider this?  
"No." one of the members stated. "Olivia McCall belongs with her mother."

"I completely agree. Elizabeth Webber, you are being charged with perjury and child neglect. Baliff, take her. And Jason Morgan, I know you were fighting for custody of Miss Webber's children and your trial is tomorrow."

"That is correct."

"I have already reached a decision. Samantha McCall, would you be willing to take custody of the boys?  
"Uh, sure."

"Then Samantha McCall has sole custody of Olivia Dakota McCall, Cameron Alexander Webber, and Jacob Steven Webber. Court adjorned."

**Sorry for the wait on this! I hope you all liked this one!**

**Are you glad Sam won custody of Olivia?**

**Did you expect Elizabeth to get in trouble?**

**Were you expecting Sam would get custody of the boys?**

**I'm ready for Sam to forgive Jason. Are you?**

**I think there will only be a few more chapters left in this, which I'm very sad about. I've come to love Olivia (almost as much as I love Sofia from Secrets, who is my favorite kid in my stories). **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**1 Year Later**_

"Come on, Livvie!" Cameron called. The boy had really taken to the girl and they were best friends, along with Eva.

"I'm coming, Cam!" Olivia ran after her 'brother', grabbing his hand. They ran together, going towards the small building. Jake and Eva were waiting outside, along with Nikolas's 7 year old son Spencer and Robin's 5 year old daughter Emma.

"Hey guys!" Kristina smiled at them. "Let's go." She led them towards the seats, 19 year old Morgan helping her. She spotted her older sister and smiled at her.

"Mommy!" Olivia threw herself into her mother's legs, wrapping her tiny arms around them. She buried her face into Sam's long, white dress.

"Hi baby." Sam touched her daughter's dark curls. "Are you all ready?" the kids nodded enthusiastically. "Then let's get started. Molly, go tell Maxie we're ready."

"I'm on it." Her youngest sister motioned towards the blonde. The music began.

Emma and Jake walked first, their arms linked. Emma tossed flowers along the silky white cloth that had been layed on the grass, giggling as the wind carried them away. Next were Eva and Spencer, the latter looking extremely serious while Eva practically danced down the aisle, tossing her flowers. Then Kristina and Michael walked first, followed by Morgan and Molly. Next was Carly, the maid of honor. Cameron and Olivia walked next, the boy holding the rings while Olivia threw rose petals. Finally, it was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Jason smiled from his spot at the altar. His eyes met Sam and she smiled.

Edward was next to her, holding her arm. They had decided to allow Jason's grandfather to walk Sam down the aisle since she didn't know her father. She grinned at him.

Carly took a seat next to Monica, pulling all the children into their seats next to her. She smiled at the older woman, happily accepting her newborn daughter, Josslyn.

"Sit still, Spencer." Nikolas whispered to his son. His newborn, Aiden, was in his arms. It turns out that Elizabeth was also sleeping with his while married to Jason. Various DNA tests proved that Aiden was Nikolas's and not Lucky's.

Jason took Sam's hand, pulling her so they were facing each other. They were both smiling brightly.

Olivia watched as her parents said their vows, a smile lighting up her face. This was the life she had always wanted. Her parents were happy and together, she had two 'brothers', and in a few weeks, she would have a new baby brother or sister.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher announced, calling the child's attention back to the front.

"Finally." Jason whispered, pressing his lips to his wife's. It felt better than he ever thought possible to call her that.

Sam grabbed her stomach in pain, pulling away from the kiss. Jason looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she grimaced. "The baby…"

"Are you in labor?"

"I don't know, Jase. I think so."

"Oh God." Jason said. "Oh God!"

Robin ran forward, coming to Sam's side. The two had become close in the last few months. The doctor looked at her friend.

"Are you having a contraction?"

"Yeah." Sam said through her labored breaths.

"Okay. Somebody call 911!" Robin shouted. She saw that Carly was doing as she said. Monica and Patrick both came over, trying to help Sam also.

"How far apart are they?"

"Really close." Sam replied.

"How long have you been having them?" Patrick wondered.

"Since yesterday."

"You knew that and you still went through with the wedding?" Jason questioned.

"I just wanted to get married, Jase." She told him. "I think this baby is coming right now!"

"Then we need to get ready for it. It'll take an ambulance at least 15 minutes to get out here." Monica started. "Molly, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, take all the little ones into the room we were getting Sam ready in. Try and keep them calm." The kids did as she said. "Carly and Maxie, go find some towels and water."

Everyone else had started to leave at Sonny and Nikolas's insistence. Jason had scooped Sam up and carried her into another room at the church, lying her down on the bench. She was having a difficult time breathing.

"Is it too soon?" Sam demanded.

"No, you're due in 2 weeks." Robin assured her. "It's perfectly safe for the baby to be born now."

"Good." Sam replied, relieved. "Owww!"

Jason was at her side in a moment, gripping her hand. She was exhausted already.

"Okay, you need to push, Sam." Monica told her. Her new daughter in law did as she said. "Great job, keep doing that."

A few minutes later, a shrill cry filled the room. Sam let her head fall back against the pillow. Jason pushed her sweaty hair away from her face.

"You did amazing." He whispered to her. He looked up to see him mother holding his newborn baby in Patrick's suit jacket. Patrick and Robin were discussing what to do next quietly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Congratulations. You have a little girl." Monica passed her granddaughter to her mother.

"Hey baby." Sam whispered. "Wow, you are gorgeous. I promise you that you're going to have a good life. You're going to meet Cameron and Jake, they're sort of your brothers, but that's a complicated situation. And you'll meet Olivia, your big sister. She's 7, so you guys are a few years apart, but she's so excited about you and I know she'll be thrilled that she has a little sister." Sam smiled. "And this is your Daddy."

Jason took his baby girl. "Hey sweetie. You know, I wasn't around for Olivia after she was born. But I promise you that I'll always be there for you." He looked at his new wife. "What do we name her?"

Sam thought about it; she wasn't really sure. "I don't know. I didn't really think about names."

"Caroline." Carly said as soon as she entered. "Caroline Ava."

"What do you think, baby girl? Are you Caroline?" the baby started crying. "Sorry Carly, she doesn't like that." Jason joked.

"But I love Ava Caroline." Sam replied. "What about that one, Princess?" the baby quieted. "Meet Ava Caroline Morgan."

**And that is the end of The Right Life! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story and my terrible updating problems. I hope you liked it! There will most likely be a sequel of when the kids are older!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


	11. Important The Right Life Info!

For those of you who are fans of **Convenience**, I have decided to rewrite it to add more details, change a couple of things, and make it more exciting, though the girls will still be named Emily and Lily and they are both still sick. The first two chapters (which are _much_ better than the original first chapters) are posted.

I also put up a character list of the sequel to **Secrets**, which is called **Lies Untold**, and the first chapter will be up pretty soon.

Also, what do you think I should do about **The Right Life**? Would anyone be interested in a sequel, or should I just leave it where it is?

You can find both of these on my website, That's Life. Just click on my profile and follow the link to the website if you are interested in reading these two stories!


End file.
